The disclosed subject matter relates generally to devices, systems and methods involving bioreactions, for example, a controllable culture system (i.e., a bioreactor system) for study of human cells, such as stem cells, and/or engineered tissues, such as functional tissue graft bioreactors. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to modular bioreactor devices, systems and methods.